O que é o Dia dos Namorados?
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: o q pod acontecer qndo inuyasha vai para a era d kagome no dia dos namorados? mt discussão e comedia vai rolar. oneshot special dia dos namorados


_**UHUUU Consegui fazer um especial dia dos namorados em 3 horas! E falando com várias pessoas no MSN! Eu sou uma máquina...**_

_**Vamos à fic:

* * *

**_

**-** De todos os hanyous do mundo, Inuyasha, você é o mais irritante...

**-** Muito obrigado. Mas devo lembrá-la que eu sou o único hanyou do mundo, sem querer me gabar...

**-** Baka...

**-** Só estou dizendo a verdade... Nada mais...

**-** É impressão minha ou desde que você veio pra esta era você está terrivelmente irritante?

**-** Deve ser impressão sua. Eu sempre fui assim, a diferença agora é que você tem que me aturar...

**-** Mas eu sempre te aturei!

**-** ...Calada.

**-** ...

**-** Viu como dependendo da situação eu posso ser muito mais irritante que o normal?

**-** Infelizmente sim.

**-** Ficar emburrada desse jeito não vai adiantar de nada, pelo contrário, só vai reforçar as minhas expectativas de que meus comentários fazem efeito em você.

**-** Bom saber disso...

**-** Viu como também sou culto?

**-** Desde quando você está falando palavras difíceis, Inuyasha?

**-** Li num livro seu. Acho que o nome era dicionário...

**-** Você sabe ler? Não acredito!

**-** Por que essa cara espantada? Eu sei ler sim, viu? Eu disse que sou culto!

**-** Mas... Uma pergunta básica: Você sabe o que é culto?

**-** ...

**-** Ta demorando...

**-** Não suspira desse jeito não! Eu só não me lembro o que significa...

**- **Aff... Desse jeito não dá pra conversar...

**-** ...

**-** Por que tá me encarando?

**-** Pensando...

**-** Cuidado! O céu vai cair nas nossas cabeças! O Inuyasha pensa!

**-** Cale a boca!

**-** Descobri hoje duas coisas que eu julgava impossível que você fizesse! Se fosse uma pessoa normal já teria entrado em colapso nervoso!

**-** E você não é uma pessoa normal?

**-** Se você acha que uma garota de 15 anos que viaja entre duas eras, tinha uma jóia dentro do corpo que foi arrancada por um youkai, tem uma parte de sua alma presa no corpo da sua antecessora, que é uma morta-viva, e ainda tem poderes de miko é normal, eu até te entendo...

**-** Tudo bem, tudo bem... Me convenceu.

**-** Huhuhu

**-** Credo... Pareceu até o maldito do Naraku...

**-** Xinga mas num ofende, né Inu...

**-** Tá... Que sej... O QUE?

**-** Ai! Não grita! Quem tem as orelhas de cachorro pode ser você, mas as minhas também são sensíveis!

**-** Feh! Não reclama! E do que que você me chamou, heim?

**-** Ué? Tá surdo?

**-** Não começa...

**-** Inu. Por que? Não posso te chamar assim não?

**-** Sabe muito bem que não.

**-** Você fala como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado...

**-** Ahh! Kagome... Não começa... Pára com essa cara!

**-** Essa é a... Única cara que eu tenho...

**-** Pára de chorar, Kagome!

**-** ...

**-** ...

**-** Inuyasha...

**-** Que foi...?

**-** Eu sei que você caiu como um cachorrinho na minha encenação de choro, e eu também sei que a primeira coisa que você faz é me abraçar quando estou chorando. Mas...

**-** Mas o que?

TIRE SUAS PATAS DO MEU PEITO! SEU HENTAAAAII!

**-** ITAAAII!

**-** Isso é pra você aprender a se controlar!

**-** Mas precisava bater tão forte assim? Vou ficar que nem o Duas Caras... Um lado normal e o outro vermelho...

**-** Quem?

**-** O vilão de Batman.

**-** Souta...

**-** Uhum...

**-** Tem que passar menos tempo com ele... Pode acontecer uma desgraça e você acabar ficando mais burro do que já é.

**-** Kagome!

**-** O que foi? Pra quem descobriu hoje que você tem a capacidade de ler e pensar, não duvido de mais nada...

**-** Cale a boca!

**-** Você realmente precisa ler mais o dicionário... Precisa renovar o seu vocabulário. Lembra que já disse isso hoje?

**-** Feh!

**-** Ó! De novo!

**-** Quantas vezes eu falo o que for não é da sua conta!

**-** Tá estressado hoje, heim?

**-** Keh!

**-** Ops...! Foi mal... Frase mal formulada... Tá mais estressado que o normal hoje, heim?

**-** Fique quieta!

**-** Oh! Renovou o vocabulário!

**-** Kagome...

**-** Não adianta abaixar a cabeça. Não vai conseguir desviar por muito tempo os seus olhos dos meus e... Itai!

**-** Itai!

**-** Por que você tinha que levantar a cabeça, Inuyasha?

**-** Por que você tava tão perto de mim? Se ficasse longe isso não aconteceria, garota estúpida!

**-** Pára de falar assim comigo, baka!

**-** Eu falo como eu quiser e com quem eu quiser!

**-** Não quando a pessoa que você está falando sou eu!

**-** Não interessa!

**-** É claro que interessa!

**-** Não!

**-** Sim!

**-** Não!

**-** Sim!

**-** AAAHHH! QUEREM FICAR QUIETOS! EU NEM AO MENOS CONSIGO LIMPAR O TEMPLO!

**-** CALE A BOCA VELH... Hum!

**-** GOMEN NASAI OJII-CHAN! NÃO VAI SE REPETIR!

**-** ASSIM ESPERO!

**-** Viu, Inuyasha? Por sua culpa acabamos irritando ojii-chan!

**-** E quem disse que eu me importo com aquele velho gagá?

**-** Eu me importo, Inuyasha...

**-** Feh!

**-** Aiaiai... Não consigo... Por mais que eu tente, não consigo ter uma conversa civilizada com você, Inuyasha...

**-** O que você quer dizer com isso?

**-** Sempre, em todas as nossas conversas, acabamos brigando, e eu nunca consigo conversar a sério com você...

**-** Você quer conversar a sério comigo?

**-** Não faça essa cara de desconfiado! Só queria ter uma conversa normal com você.

**-** Sobre o que?

**-** Sobr... Fique longe, Inuyasha! Não se atreva a chegar mais perto de mim que isso!

**-** Não seja má, kagome... Eu só quero ouvir a sua resposta...

**-** Pode ouvir muito bem daí!

**-** Não... Acho que estou com um problema de surdez...

**-** Então como você tá respondendo tudo que eu pergunto?

**-** ...

**-** LONGE!

**-** Bah! Garota irritante...

**-** Olha lá como fala comigo! Você não quer acabar com a cara no chão, literalmente, quer?

**-** Feh! Você não teria coragem!

**-** Tá duvidando, é?

**-** To sim, e daí?

**-** Ora seu... Sen...

Triiiiim Triiiiiim

**-** Salvo pelo gongo! E tire as mãos da cabeça! Você está ridículo nessa posição!

**-** Feh! Você fala isso porque não é você que dá de cara com o chão!

**-** Aff.. Que seja...

**-** Kagome, querida! Atende pra mim, sim?

**-** Hai, okaa-san! Vou atender aqui em cima!

**-** Está bem, querida!

**-** Alô? Higurashi.

**-** _Higurashi?_

**-** Houjou-kun!

**-** Nani!

**-** Quieto, Inuyasha!

**-** Feh!

**-** _Disse alguma coisa, Higurashi?_

**-** I... Iie, Houjou-kun!

**-** _Então... Estava querendo saber se você não queria sair hoje... Sabe... É 12 de junho e..._

**-** KAMI! HOJE É DIA 12!

**-** KAGOMEEE! QUIETA!

**-** GOMEN NASAI OJII-CHAN!

**-** _Higurashi?_

**-** O que ouve, Kagome?

**-** Esqueci completamente! Itai!

**-** Quem mandou bater com a mão na testa tão forte? Mas me conta, o que foi que o bozo te disse pra você ficar assim?

**-** Realmente Inuyasha, não sei como você consegue estalar a mão e não quebrá-la. O barulho que faz é enorme! Mas o Houjou-kun me lembrou de que dia é hoje!

**-** E que dia é hoje?

**-** É dia 12!

**-** E...

**-** Inuyasha! Eu não acredito que você não saiba que dia é hoje?

**-** E se eu disser que não sei?

**-** Inuyasha!

**-** Droga, Kagome! Eu realmente não sei!

**-** _Higurashi? Higurashii?_

**-** Droga... ! Oi Houjou-kun! Desculpe, é que eu tava falando com um amigo meu...

**-** _Mas, então? Você aceita sair comigo hoje?_

**-** Er...

**-** Ela não aceita, bozo!

**-** _Que?_

**-** Inuyasha!

**-** _Com licença, senhor, mas eu gostaria de falar com a Higurashi e..._

Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu...

**-** Inuyasha!

**-** Que foi?

**-** Não faça essa cara de como nada tivesse acontecido! Você desligou o telefone na ca... Você QUEBROU o telefone?

**-** Ops... Acho que exagerei na força quando desliguei esse troço...

**-** Inuyasha! Senta!

**-** Argh!

**-** Aprenda a não tratar nem as pessoas, nem os objetos mal!

**-** Feh!

**-** Sen...

**-** Tudo bem, tudo bem!

**-** Bom garoto.

**-** Não fale comigo desse jeito! E tire esse sorrisinho besta da cara!

**-** Não dá pra evitar!

**-** Claro que dá! É só você se controlar um pouco e...

**-** Ah! Inuyasha! Não enche!

**-** Opa! Num fala assim comigo não!

**-** Falo como eu quiser!

**-** Acho que precisa renovar o vocabulário. Eu já disse isso, se lembra?

**-** Feh...

**-** Opa! Isso também.

**- **Quieto, Inuyasha!

**-** Bah...

**-** Bem... Preciso ver o que eu vou fazer hoje...

**-** Mas que droga de dia é hoje, Kagome?

**-** Inuyasha... Hoje é dia dos namorados.

**-** O QUEE?

**- **CALEM A BOCAA!

**-** CALE A BOCA VOCÊ, VELHOTE!

**-** ORA! QUE INSOLENCIA!

**-** CALE A MALDITA BOCA!

**-** Inuyasha!

**-** Tudo bem, eu paro. Mas foi só porque você pediu...

**-** Hihihi...

**-**Por que você tá rindo, Kagome?

**-** Você fica tão fofo assim, todo coradinho. Hihihihi...

**-** Kag... Kagome!

**-** Que gracinha!

**-**Pára! Não aperte as minhas bochechas! MUITO MENOS as minhas orelhas!

**-** AAhhhh! Estraga prazeres!

**-** Estraga prazeres é?

**-** Nem vem...

**-** Deixa de ser estraga prazeres.

**-** Quer parar de usar tudo o que eu falo contra mim?

**-** Não dá pra evitar.

**-** De novo!

**-** Hehe...

**-** Mas... Eu queria saber... Inuyasha...

**-** Sim...?

**-** Não faça essa cara de curioso!

**-** Fale de uma vez!

**-** Queria saber... Se você não quer... Sair hoje comigo...

**-** ...

**-** Acho melhor parar de arregalar os olhos. Eles podem saltar e ficar quicando por aí, sabia?

**-** Feh!

**-** Mas é sério.. Quer ir?

**-** Num sei...

**-** Vamoooos!

**-** Feh! Não vou!

**-** Mas, por que não, Inuyasha?

**-** Porque eu não estou a fim!

**-** Mas, Inuyasha...

**-** Já disse que não vou! Não me encha o saco!

**-** Não fala assim comigo!

**-** Eu falo sim! Sua garota idiota e teimosa!

**-** S... Se... Seu...

**-** O que? Kag... Kagom...

**-** POR QUE VOCÊ É SEMPRE TÁO GROSSO COMIGO?

**-** Kagome, não chora, por favor...

**-** TUDO O QUE EU FIZ FOI TE CONVIDAR PRA DAR UM PASSEIO! O QUE TEM DE MAIS NISSO?

**-** Por favor, Kagome! Pare de chorar! Pare de grita! Se acalme!

**-** ME ACALMAR, É? AGORA TENHO QUE ME ACALMAR! SOU SEMPRE EU QUE TENHO QUE ME ACALMAR!

**-** Não é isso, Kagome! Eu só quero que se acalme pra nós podermos conversar melhor e você parar de chorar!

**-** NÃO PARO!

**-** Kagome...

**-** SEU IDIOTA! RETARDADO! IMBECIL! ORGULHOSO! MESQUINHO! DEP... HUUUMM!

**-** ...

**-** ...

**-** Eu disse... Pra se acalmar...

**-** Por que... por que fez isso?

**-** Porque eu queria que você se acalmasse e parasse de chorar...

**-** Como sabia que assim eu me acalmaria? Podia ter gritado e chorado muito mais...

**-** Valeu a pena arriscar pra conseguir um beijo seu...

**-** Por que seu tom de voz está tão rouco? Inu...

**-** Porque estou perto de... Você...

**-** ...

**-** ...

**-** ...

**-** ...

**-** Não sabia que o grande hanyou também perdia o fôlego...

**-** Pra você ver... Que...

**-** O q...

**-** Só você consegue essa proeza. Sinta-se honrada por isso...

**-** Na verdade... sinto mais que isso...

**-** ...

**-** Não nesse sentido, hentai!

**-** Então...?

**-** Me sinto deliciada por provocar isso em você...

**-** Kagome... Kagome... Eu... Te... Er...

**-** Você...

**-** É que... Mas que droga, Kagome! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!

**-** Não... Eu não sei, Inuyasha...

**-** Eu te amo! Que droga!

**-** ...

**-** Fala alguma coisa! E tire esse sorriso idiota da cara! Me faz parecer um idiota!

**-** Baka...

**-** Nani?

**-** Eu também te amo, seu grande idiota...

**- **Bom... Agora que já ouviu tudo, acho que deve voltar pro seu quarto, não é pirralho?

**-** Droga! Por que eu não posso ficar aqui e ver vocês namorarem?

**-** Souta!

**-** Viu? É divertido! A onee-chan podia ser confundida agora com um tomate gigante!

**-** Sou... Souta!

**-** Pirralho! Não tá vendo que você tá sobrando aqui? Dá o fora!

**-** Buáá... Ninguém me curte... Ninguém me quer...

**-** Souta, querido! Preparei os seus biscoitos! Desça querido!

**-** JÁ TO INDO, OKAA-SAN!

**-** Ele às vezes me assusta...

**-** Isso é porque você não convive diariamente com ele...

**-** Ele só é mais um pirralho mimado!

**-** Ei! Não fale assim do meu irmão!

**-** Eu falo como eu quiser!

**- **Cale a boca, Inuyasha!

**- **Vem calar!

**- **Tire esse sorriso malicioso da cara, Inuyasha!

**- **Não dá pra evitar!

**- **Inuyasha...

**- **Só de olhar pra você me dá vontade de te beijar de novo e...

**- **SENTA!

**Fim

* * *

**

_**Q emoção escrever ixo!**_

_**Mana! Ixo eh pra vc! Qndo vc aprender a ler, eh claro... u.u" FELIZ NIVER!**_

_**Qria fazer agradecimentos à:**_

_**Nila-chan – ARIGATOU MIGAAA! Brigada por c dar ao trabalho d revisar exa fic! fikei mt feliz! Brigada msm! E vc tbm me deu 1 mont d idéias! Brigadaaaaaa!**_

_**Bem... axo q eh soh... **_

_**Ah! **_

**_Mana... qndo vc começar a ler, eu vou t mostrar exa fic i.i pq apesar do seu amor violento por mim... eu continuo inteira pra conseguir escrever... mauahauahauahaaua_**

_**Bjoooooos **_

_**Txaaaaau o/**_

_**E FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS! **_


End file.
